Camp Tour
by Bym06
Summary: Percy gives new campers a tour of Camp Half-Blood. One-shot


Percy heard a hollow knock on his cabin door.

He walked over and opened the door. Chiron was standing outside.

"Hello, Percy," Chiron said. "I was wondering how you'd feel about giving some new campers a tour? I'll be busy all afternoon."

A tour? Percy hadn't ever thought about it.

He made up his mind. "Sure, Chiron."

Percy's mentor let out a sigh of releif. "Thank you, Percy. The tour will begin immediately."

"What? I thought you meant _some time_ , not _now!"_

But Chiron was already walking away. Now in his place stood two girls, each about 12 years old.

Percy sighed, but the "Official Camp Half-Blood Tour" was in session.

Percy and the two girls walked to the woods first. "What are your names?" he asked.

"I'm Chrissy," said the blond.

"I'm Alice," said the Asian.

"Well, Chrissy, Alice," Percy started, "Chiron probably already told you that each of us is related to a Greek god."

"But if I'm related to one, then which one is it?" Alice asked.

"You won't find out until they claim you," Percy said. "Do you live with your mom or your dad?"

"Mom."

"Then your dad's the godly one. Who knows, you might be my half-sister."

"Who's your dad?" Chrissy asked.

"Poseidon, god of the sea."

"Cool!" both girls exclaimed.

Percy took them to the archery range. Alice seemed particularly interested in that.

Next came the climbing wall. "Isn't that dangerous?" Chrissy asked.

Percy shrugged. "It just takes some practice."

"You can climb that?" Alice asked, pointing to the dangerous obstacles.

"I've been at camp for years now," Percy explained.

He took Alice and Chrissy around the dining pavillion, and then the lake.

"Nothing special about the lake," Percy said, starting to walk away.

"Wait..." Chrissy said, her brow furrowed. "If you're the son of Poseidon, then shouldn't you have some manipulation over water?"

Percy smiled and walked back to the pier. He stuck out his hand over the water.

"Watch this." He raised his hand, and the water rose with it. He turned left, and the water followed. He turned right, and so did the water.

Percy put his hand back down, and the water returned to its normal state. There wasn't even a ripple.

Alice and Chrissy were speechless. They blinked their eyes, still trying to process what they had just seen.

"That was..." Chrissy stuttered. "That was..."

"Awesome!" Alice finished.

Percy laughed. "That was just something small." Chrissy's eyes grew wide, realizing that Percy could done more than what he was showing them.

"You can do that, and more?" Chrissy asked.

"I've had some practice," Percy shrugged. He didn't like bragging.

"What else can you do?" both girls asked together.

Percy seemed surprised by the question. He usually didn't talk about himself.

"Well, I can breathe underwater," he offered. "And keep my clothes dry..."

He told them what he could.

"That sounds so cool!" Alice exclaimed. Chrissy nodded her head.

"Be careful girls," Percy warned. "Being a half-blood is dangerous."

Both girl's smiles disappeared.

"But," Percy said, causing the hopeful smiles to return, "Coming to Camp was one of the best things I ever did."

That ended their conversation at the lake.

Alice, Chrissy, and Percy went back to the cabins.

"You're _so_ cool!" Chrissy said again that day.

"Yeah, you're awesome!" Alice squealed.

Percy couldn't help smiling. "Thanks, girls."

He pointed to the cabins around them. "These are the cabins. You get sorted into them based on your godly parent."

Percy said each god's name, pointing to it's cabin in turn.

"And there's cabin 6, Athena's cabin," he finished.

"I hope I'm an Athena child," Chrissy said.

Percy smiled. "My girlfriend's a daughter of Athena."

"Can we meet her?" Alice asked.

"Sure."

Percy walked to Cabin 6's door and poked his head inside.

"Hey Wise Girl?" he asked. "You in here?"

He looked at her bunk and found Annabeth reading a book. Malcolm and her siblings were gone.

Annabeth sat up, her blond hair tied back in a ponytail. "Percy?"

He opened the door and stepped inside. Annabeth walked over to meet him.

She pecked him on the cheek once they were close. Percy smiled.

"There's some people that want to meet you," he said, pulling the door open a bit wider.

Chrissy and Alice walked inside. They were both staring around the cabin, taking in the place.

Books were set up on shelves around the walls. The room itself was a silver and grey color, and the many bunks were piled in a corner.

"Hi, girls," Annabeth said.

Alice and Chrissy remained quiet.

"What are your names?"

"I'm Chrissy," said Chrissy.

"And I'm Alice."

"It's nice to meet you two," Annabeth smiled. "Is there a reason you wanted to meet me?"

"I'm hoping to be a child of Athena, like you," Chrissy said.

"Let's wait and see then." Annabeth looked at the two girls. "You two will probabaly be claimed at the campfire tonight."

Chrissy and Alice smiled. "I hope I'm your sister," Chrissy said.

"Me too."

"Enjoy camp, you two!" Percy said as the newbies left the cabin.

"Thank you for the tour!" both girls exclaimed.

They walked away to explore.

"Now, explain to me why you were giving camp tours today, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth said.

Percy just laughed and gave her hug.


End file.
